


Gallavich Is Risen

by fckyeahgallavich



Series: Requests/Prompts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adult Easter Beer Hunt, Drunkenness, Easter, Family Fluff, M/M, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckyeahgallavich/pseuds/fckyeahgallavich
Summary: Neither Ian nor Mickey were ever what you would call "religious." In fact, other than for the occasional wedding, funeral, or Yev's Christening, neither man stepped near a church. So, they'd never felt the need to celebrate a stupid holiday about some guy being brought back to life--as if that actually fucking happened--since neither of them gave a flying fuck about anything other than the ridiculously cheap chocolate the following Monday. Since being released from prison, though, no experience is stupid and no celebration is needless. Take a look at Gallavich's first Easter as free men, and... ever, really.





	Gallavich Is Risen

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @Buzztrixter on Twitter for this fabulous idea! I simply had to write it after you told me about this idea!  
> Please give feedback! <3

Neither Ian nor Mickey were what you'd call "religious." Both men usually avoided going anywhere near a church because they'd never understood the appeal. After being released from prison, though, things were put in a bit of perspective. Even though neither of them gave a flying shit about some dude who died for sins (how the fuck does that even make any fucking sense?) and then was brought back to life by some white guy in the sky (Again, how the fuck did that make any sense?) as some kind of symbol of... something?... anyway, even though neither Ian nor Mickey gave a flying fuck about that story or the supposed reason for the chocolate mayhem holiday, they decided to finally throw an Easter celebration... Gallagher/Milkovich style.

Liam jumped for joy when he overheard Ian and Debbie talking about it and started listing off all of the ( _expensive_ ) shit they needed for the proper Easter celebration his friends bragged about at school. Debbie looked uncomfortable, clearly adding up the total in her head for the food, plastic eggs, candy, decorations, egg baskets, a dye set to dye eggs.... It just kept piling up...

"Liam, Liam!" Ian called over Liam's celebrations. Liam turned to face his brother, face already sinking. "We're probably not going to get like, half of that stuff but it'll be fun! I promise!" Liam nodded somberly and returned to his seat at the dining room table to resume his homework. Debbie's brown eyes communicated her desperate thanks to Ian who just nodded a subtle 'no problem, sis.'

When Mickey got home later that night, Ian told him how excited the little kid had gotten at the idea of a proper Easter celebration, and of his and Debbie's concern that they couldn't afford one. Mickey snorted around the cigarette he was lighting and, through a cloud of smoke, said, "Fuck that. We're gonna do better than what any o' those fuckin yuppies can do. And  _we're_ gonna have fun with it too! I ain't wanderin round the yard all day just for the kiddies."

Ian laughed and plucked the cigarette out of a very disgruntled Mickey's hand.

....

Two days later Lip and Ian were hooking up the surround sound system to evenly distribute their music through the house and out in the backyard. Debbie set multiple plates up with the ham and turkey deli cuts Ian'd salvaged from work the day before, and cut the stale rolls in half for sandwiches, complete with American and swiss cheese slices, mayo, and mustard on the side. Mickey'd insisted that Ian grab a pack of hotdogs while they were already foraging through the Walmart rejects for supplies, and Debbie was grateful as she examined the scarce sandwich materials. They could just boil some hot dogs like they do at the baseball stadium and... fuck it, that was gonna be  _something_ at least. Kev and V agreed to bring over lots of chips and enough plastic eggs to fill the yard for the kids. Mickey'd had an idea for the adults but he hadn't shared it with anyone. Not even Ian. All Ian knew was that when he and Lip finished with the music hookup, Mickey  asked for help stringing Christmas lights around the yard.

"The fuck, Mick? We said we were outdoin the yuppies Gallagher and Milkovich style not by mixing up their fuckin holidays!" Ian groaned. Mickey rolled his eyes, punched Ian's shoulder, and told him to stop being a bitch and help him. "I'm not helping you blind, tell me what you're up to!"

"Then it won't be a surprise, dumbass," Mickey replied easily. Ian rolled his eyes back and finally trudged down to the basement where random crap the Gallaghers never used lay resting until someone finally remembered those items existed. The Gallaghers had two fucking  _boxes_ of lights and Mickey was determined to use them all.

" _You_ gonna be the one to untangle them all, Milkovich?" Lip snarked, holding up a chinking vine of plastic lights to emphasize his point.

"They'll untangle as we go," Mickey replied confidently. Ian and Lip exchanged confused glances but ultimately they followed Mickey's lead.

The endeavour ended up taking  _way_ longer than any of them expected and so Kev had to fuckin jump in to help.

"Jesus, whose yuppy-ass idea  _was_ this?" Kev complained as he worked through a cat's cradle of lights in his hands.

"Careful who you call 'yuppy,' Ball," Mickey threatened from his position on top of the van in the Gallagher backyard.

"It ain't even Christmas! What the fuck else am I gonna call it?" Kev called back, stringing the cord along to untangle as Mickey worked.

"Different!" Mickey called back easily. 

As Mickey finished up the last of the lights, the rest of the adults went about hiding the eggs that Kev and V brought over. Every ten minutes or so, Mickey would look up and find Liam peeking through the curtains until Mickey stared at him long enough, eyebrows raised, to scare the kid off... for another ten minutes.

"Debbie ain't doing a very good job at keepin the kids' noses inside!" Mickey called to the adults as he tied off the last of the lights on the fence. Kev shrugged and balled up the now-empty Walmart bag they'd had the eggs in.

"We knew he'd be better at it than the girls anyway, it won't make much difference," he replied, tying his long hair into a ponytail.

"It ain't about  _better_ ,'" Mickey tossed out. Ian couldn't contain his amusement and Mickey pretended not to notice how obvious it was that he was excited about this.

"Whatever, man, the kids're gonna find 'em all in like twenty minutes anyway so I don't even see why you give a shit." Ian quirked a brow of confusion at Mickey's returning smirk.

...

"Anyone seen Mickey around?" Debbie asked half an hour later as she collected the plates from everyone who finished their lunch. Ian wiped some mustard off Amy's chin as he replied that Mickey's never come back in. He had just assumed that Mickey was still freaking out about the stupid decorations and maybe even decided to move some eggs around since Liam tried to cheat.

"He is  _really_ taking this shit seriously, huh?" V muttered under her breath. Ian shrugged dismissively but really, he was also a bit confused by this change in his boyfriend. Sure, Mickey liked to have fun and Mickey got excited about some things but.. stuff like this wasn't what Mickey Milkovich would usually consider 'fun.' The Mickey  _he_ knew wouldn't be caught dead fussing over an Easter party.

Mickey came crashing through the back door, face and neck pink from the sun.

"Speak o' the devil!" Kevin beamed, standing to get his daughters ready for the egg hunt.

"Yeah, I noticed  _someone_ tryna cheat..." Mickey said with playful irritation at Liam who blushed and looked away as though refusing to even acknowledge the pointed accusation directed at him.

"So, what, did you go an' move all of those fuckers?" Lip gaped with non-concealed judgement.

"Nah, I had my own project. If anyone wanted to ruin their hunt that's their business," Mickey smirked, clearly enjoying the mystery surrounding his actions today. The adults stared at Mickey in confusion until Debbie finally snapped them all out of it.

"Whatever, let's go get you some  _candy_ Franny!" The mini redhead was dressed in a little blush pink colored dress which the toddler fussed with as her mom picked her up to get them outside faster. Kev and V grabbed one twin each and also led their young ones outside to begin the fun.

When they were alone, Ian and Mickey just grinned at each other.

"The fuck have you been up to?" Ian practically begged. Mickey gestured outside, the reaper tattoo seeming to guide Ian to the party. Ian pressed a quick kiss on Mickey's lips as he trailed out of the kitchen, Mickey shutting the door behind them.

Outside, children were already giddy as they started collecting egg after egg--It wasn't like there was a lot of space to hide those fuckers in tricky places.

Franny jumped up and down at the tailpipe of the Gallagher van, a small bottle clenched tightly in her fist.

"What--what the fuck is  _that_?!" Debbie squealed, peeling the airplane bottle of Jack out of her daughter's hand.

"Your first drink, Anne!" Mickey called proudly from the back porch. The woman's red eyebrows furrowed in deep confusion. Mickey placed his rounded fingers by his mouth and tipped his head back, simulating a deep chug.

" _That_ is your Gallagher style Easter?" Ian laughed, shoving Mickey back playfully. Mickey shoved him back, a bright smile gracing his features.

"Nah, that's  _Milkovich_ style since none o' you Gallaghers could fuckin think of it or figure it out!" When Mickey turned his attention back to Debbie, he clapped at the sight of the young redhead, indeed, chugging that airplane bottle. The wince on her face once she finished made Mickey bow over in laughter. 

Over by the water spout, V screamed, "Jemma no! That's not for you!" Mickey peered over the bannister and watched V look curiously at the vodka in the teeny bottle. 

"Your first, V!" Ian cried encouragingly. V's brows shot up and mouth dropped, apparently not paying close enough attention to Debbie kicking the game off.

"Are you  _trying_ to put us all in the ER?" V demanded... as she twisted the cap off her airplane bottle.

"Relax, most of 'em are those little one ounce dixies the fairies use for jello shots at Fairy Tail, and half o' those are just beer."

"How many  _are_ there?" Kev exclaimed, plucking just such a cup out of a bush.

"Thirty give or take...." Mickey answered easily as he pulled a small cup out of his back pocket and took the shot. Ian shook his head in amusement and thundered down the stairs to go find his own shots.

Lip, unfortunately, was basically forced into babysitting duty... which was why Mickey planned to split a joint with the eldest Gallagher brother later after the kids were asleep and all of the adults were too stupid to be tolerated by a sober person.

By twenty minutes into the hunt, the kids had located all of their eggs (as predicted) but now the adults were searching for  _their_ gifts. Every three finds or so Mickey pulled another cup out of his back pocket so he'd keep up with the rest of them.

An  _hour_ into the search and Lip had turned on the music to give the kids something to do while the buzzed adults started cutting loose. The music poured into the yard and inspired rounds of musical "chairs" (which was basically like reverse duck-duck-goose). Liam, face covered in chocolate and body full of energy, ran around the yard, dancing with anyone who would spin him around or lift him up.

By nightfall, a bunch of neighbor kids asked if they could come over to join the fun and Debbie was blissed the fuck out to usher them into their party, followed closely by curious parents. Mickey, then, was blissed the fuck out to turn on his little craft project.

Lights streamed from the top of the porch to the fence and twisted through the links in the fence, lighting up over half of the yard in bright white light.

"Whoa!"s and "Oh my god!"s sounded in a symphony of wonder and excitement from all adults in attendance. The kids, sweaty and exhausted messes that they were by now, screamed in excitement as they whirled around and around to take in the fantastic strings of lights.

Mickey jumped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind but he quickly settled into the familliar chest and sighed in contentment. Ian's lips dropped small kisses against Mickey's neck and cheek.

"I  _can't_ believe you did this," Ian murmured into his ear. Mickey grinned and turned in Ian's arms to give him a proper kiss.

Usually Mickey would not be the type of guy to start macking on his boyfriend in front of people... He usually found such open displays of affection in front of others gross and unnecessary. But.... that's sober Mickey. This Mickey was roughly nine ounces of various alcohols in and frankly couldn't even give a flying fuck at this point if anyone watched him ride Ian's dick later.

Liam and Franny ran up to the canoodling couple, though, grabbing them both by the hands to drag them into an impromptu game of tag. Lip, beyond patient with the lot of stupid adults fired up the grill for hotdogs and even threw on some steaks that a neighbor brought over.

Mickey was planning on giving Lip his little consolation prize when he noticed the brunette hitting it off with a neighborhood girl... She was cute enough, blonde, petite, beautiful smile... She also punched Lip in the shoulder at one point and Lip busted out laughing so Mickey decided not to fuck up a match made in heaven.  _There_ was Gallagher's gift.

The visiting adults were quickly filled in on what activities the Gallaghers and Milkovich had been up to and soon enough the final dixie cup was retrieved and consumed... by a seventy year old grandmother of two neighborhood kids no less...

....

The party only lasted another hour after that, the adults exhausted from the running and drinking and the kids tuckered out from all of  _their_ running and excitement. V and Debbie took the three youngest children upstairs to give them quick showers and Mickey (carefully and drunkenly) carried Liam inside. He and Ian pulled the kid out of his sweaty clothes and let him lay on top of the blankets so his sheets wouldn't get gross. Closing the door gently behind them, Ian swiftly pressed Mickey back--an abrupt shift of pace from the careful consideration he paid to the door. Mickey grinned wickedly as Ian slammed Mickey into the door of their bedroom--Fiona's old room with the sliding door. Mickey threw his arms to the sides of the archway to keep them from breaking _through_  the sliding door. 

Ian nuzzled his face against the side of Mickey's for a brief second before attacking his neck with strong kisses. Mickey sucked in a deep breath and started to lean back, totally forgetting about the nature of the door situation, when a cough interrupted them. Ian flashed his head in the direction of the disturbance and Mickey raised his brows at the intruder as though asking 'Well?'

"Nice party, Mickey," Lip murmured awkwardly. "It was... actually pretty fun." Wow... that actually meant something huge coming from the only person there that didn't get to drink.

"No problem. Glad everyone liked it." Mickey replied simply. Lip nodded and, clapping his fists together awkwardly, turned away from the couple to give them their privacy when Mickey suddenly remembered Lip's consolation prize.

"Oh, Gallagher!" Mickey called, digging in his front pocket. Lip turned back around, brows expectant. Mickey tossed him the present and called, "Trick or treat!" Ian giggled drunkenly and Mickey sighed, also drunkenly. Lip examined the small green egg in his palm and looked at Mickey in confusion. "Well, ya gotta  _open_ it, Jesus!" Mickey snarked. Lip cracked open the plastic and grinned wickedly.

"Nice..." 

But the rest of his compliment cut off when Ian flung the bedroom door open and resumed his attack on Mickey's neck. Ian took Mickey's breath away as he then lifted him from the floor to hoist him up, Mickey's legs wrapping tight around Ian's waist to support the effort.

"Oh,  _Jesus!_ "Lip complained, slamming the door closed behind them and loudly stomping away.

Normally Ian could support Mickey for a few minutes at  _least_ , but with how drunk he was he simply carried Mickey the three or four steps to their bed and plopped him down. Mickey sat up on his elbows and grinned broadly at Ian dropping to his knees before him at the foot of the bed. Ian gently pushed at the top of Mickey's chest, urging him to lay down... Mickey complied and absorbed the feeling of Ian's fingers trailing down his chest... over his abdomen... across the waistline of his jeans...

"Milkovich style... is the  _best_ style..." Ian sighed as he trailed his fingers over the zipper of Mickey's jeans...


End file.
